Harry Potter and the Sisters of Atlantis
by JadeFox1
Summary: Lost in the memories of his godfather Harry has renounced magic. Desperation sends Dumbledore to the Isle of Atlantis where he finds the Sisters of Atlantis. Two among them hold the key to bringing a Hero out of his darkness. R
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Hey its been awhile but I'm back. Straight from my imagination comes the plot, but unfortunately the rest of HP doesn't belong to me. tear lol R&R

__

_ In the darkness of the night nine hooded figures made their way into a hidden glen in the forest. Waiting there were three others, men, whose thoughts seemed to weigh heavy on their minds. Never before had mortal men entered through the mists, but two of the maidens had witnessed their coming from the Tor. For this reason alone she had brought the two, they stood directly behind her in silence. Why and how these strangers had managed to come to her island Morgaine could not be sure, but whatever their reasons they seemed intent to speak.  
"Who among you is the King of such a place as this?"  
Morgaine dropped her hood blinding them with all the radiance she had come to possess in her years. Of them the ancient one came forward, lowering himself as far as he could. It was a sign of goodwill and of trust, not once did his sapphire eyes hover upward. In return Morgaine allowed her dark hair to fall over her face in the slightest bow of her head. She could feel the understanding between them as he straightened and awaited her reply. She was no commoner of the land.  
"We have no kings here. I am the Lady of Atlantis, and of Avalon, once in the mist the two lands have become entwined and it is I who watch over them. They call me the Lady Morgaine," She gestured toward the other women gracefully, "And these are the Sisters of Atlantis. Tell me, ancient, what has brought you here past the mists of my ancestors?"  
  
From within his robes he pulled out a piece of what must have once been rich fabric. Upon further handling she closed her eyes needing to see no more. The crest there was one she had seen sixteen years ago, following the arrival of a girl child in need of a guardian. Lillikira had been raised as her own, she had possessed all the qualities of the next Lady including the sight. Never had Morgaine thought that the child would one day leave her side. Lillikira's place had always been with her people.  
"It is her people that call her back Lady Morgaine. They call her back in the form of her brother Harry."  
Pushing the tears back Morgaine turned toward her daughter. Nothing could be seen within the hood save almond-shaped eyes the color of sparkling emeralds. There had been no talk of a brother, or any other family for that matter. Morgaine and Lillikira had assumed the whole time that all they had was each other. It had been enough to have Lillikira in her arms, to love, a light in a time when all others had gone out. In her heart of hearts Morgaine knew there was no other choice to be made. The girl child known as Lillikira would go from the Isle into the land of her brother.  
"Go forth from this Isle Lillikira, maiden of Atlantis, and may your footsteps be guided and kept safe by the Lady."  
Her hands showed no sign of the agony within as they lowered the hood of the maiden. The younger woman's short crimson hair was pressed back as Morgaine brushed a kiss against her temple. They could not openly show affection here, among the other sisters, but Morgaine could sense the pain in her daughter's eyes. These men had torn her between two worlds, two people, one of which needed her more than the other. Who was Morgaine to hold the child back? She who had preached duty to her people before all else. Here was the ultimate test.  
"Milady I would wish to talk with you in private, but first I will send your daughter into the capable hands of my Deputy Headmistress."_

_ The two men followed him toward the portal he had created among the mists. Lillikira squeezed her mother's hand as she passed, but said nothing. She walked into the mists with her chin high, her expression as shrouded as she knew the Isle to be. Not once did she look back into the pained expression of the woman who had raised her.  
"Lady, mother to us all, protect my child," she whispered, "keep her safe from those who would harm her, allow her to heal her brother and come back to me safely."_

_ Morgaine turned to find herself alone with one other hooded figure. The other maiden had seated herself before the well where she sat entranced, unaware of anything in the garden. Morgaine laid a hand on the child and watched . . . Lillikira was not the only one to leave.  
_

_

* * *

_

_ "Leila! Come back to me Leila, follow my voice!"  
Morgaine gathered up the girl in her arms hoping to quell the soul- wrenching screams ripping from her throat. For a moment she feared the girl had been lost to the vision, she tossed and turned as if forced into some nightmare.  
"Sirius," she whimpered, "don't leave me."_

_ Morgaine drew back from the girl. As one of the maidens Leila was kept far from the reaches of men, how then had she encountered one? Once touched by man she would lose her capacity to rise up in the ranks of the temple. This had not been the fate written for her upon the Birthing Scrolls. Morgaine whirled around as a branch cracked behind her. There the ancient stood looking down upon the girl.  
"She is inclined to visions? Milady may I?"  
He could see the disgust in the Morgaine's eyes for the girl in his arms. She looked about the same age as Harry. She had even called Sirius's name. Since the end of last term he had gained no news of Harry and neither did, though it was sad to say, Hermione or Ron. Upon threatening to storm the Dursley house there had been a letter written to Lupine, the only living friend of Sirius Black. Harry had denounced magic, and all that he had come to see. The pain he had said was all too much to stomach and he would lose no one else. Focusing back on the girl it took no time to realize the situation. He had heard rare cases of soul-mates, but among all this seemed to be the most eerie. She could feel what Harry felt, she could see what he saw, and he assumed that it was also the same for Harry. This child would be the key to everything.  
"Harry," he whispered, "Harry wake up! Sirius's death was not your fault."  
The girl shuddered and fell limp in his arms. The vision was gone and so was his link.  
"Lady Morgaine, this girl, may I take her with me? She too has a key role to play in the war against my people."  
Morgaine folded her arms pensively. If she let Leila leave the Isle she would have no one to take her place. Another would have to be chosen in case . . . . In case her daughter would not return. Yet if she allowed Leila to leave Lillikira would not be alone in the ancient's strange world. They could dwell together until their duties to Lillikira's people were done.  
"Her name is Leila. Ancient you have deprived me of two daughters today, what have you to offer me in their stead?"  
Picking her off the ground the ancient gave a heavy-hearted smile.  
"In their stead I can only give you the assurance that if they succeed a great and terrible evil shall not come to wreak havoc on your lands. And I give also a warning: If they fail another shall soon come through the mists and his name shall be Voldemort, do not take kindly to such a stranger milady."_


	2. Number 1313

Chapter One  
  
It had been years since he had last thought about the house. The place had been destroyed and he had been pulled from the rubble. Yet now, as thoughts of the dead mingled with thoughts of the living, he knew that it would be his last hope. Too many nights had been spent lying on his bed watching pictures of his godfather, of his parents, wave at him through a photo album. In his heart he knew he couldn't go on in this way. Letters from friends remained unopened on his desk and Hedwig, in a moment of desperation, had left with his last letter to the Wizarding World. He was done. . . .  
But the thought of the house still weighed on his mind. Before he gave up everything he wanted to see it. Hagrid had told him little and his curiosity was vaguely piqued. It would be going home for the first time in 16 years. Home, the thought was enough to pull him out of his memories, enough to get him on a train. But how would one find their way home? The answer he found was really quite simple. For hours he wandered from train to train, station to station, not really looking where he was. Harry went where his feet led him, through the city and into the outskirts. Here he left the train and began the longest walk of his life into the dead of night which hid Godric's Hollow.  
  
The walk to 1313 was not all that long, but for Harry it felt like a lifetime. God only knew what he would find there, but it would be more than he had found anywhere else. What would he see among the rubble? Pictures, broken stones, clothes, bones? He came to a fast halt at the gate, shock written over his pale skin.  
"There must be a mistake."  
Bent over a garden of lilies was a girl with short hair the color crimson. The logical part of him said that this girl could not be his mother, but there was something else that almost brought him to tears. When she turned to smile up at him he saw the almond eyes that were so much like his own. He had gone through the last sixteen years feeling alone, knowing that his aunt and uncle were far from family. Never in his dreams had he imagined another connection, never had he imagined a sister. As she stood he felt himself go weak. All this had to be Dumbledore's doing, he was being set up.  
"Dumbledore thinks himself so clever! Well I don't care who you are, I will never go back to Hogwarts, or any of it. Get out of my house!"  
He watched the emerald eyes grow huge before seeing everything fall to darkness. His body hit the ground with a loud thump.  
"Leila! What do you suppose you are doing?! How can he be expected to trust us now?"  
Leila glared down on the unconscious body before shrugging at her friend. She had been cleaning up the back when he had bounded through the restored gate yelling. It had seemed a justified decision. Unfortunately it seemed that her friend would not be inclined to listen at the moment. She was too busy carrying him inside the house.  
"And this is to be my soul-mate. This hot-blooded, arrogant boy! Lady, what have I done to deserve such punishment? I, who have seen nor touched no man save Merlin, will be made to assuage the worthless ego of this brute!"  
Picking up the hefty stone she had brought to his head, Leila stalked inside. There her friend had begun pulling him up the stairs toward a bedroom.  
"Well? Are you just going to sit there or are you going to help me get him into bed. He really is quite heavy you know."  
Leila put her arm around his waist and began to drag. The weight placed on her was warm, almost comforting, and as she breathed in a smile escaped her lips. The scent of rain.

* * *

_His eyes widened in shock, the second jet of lightning sending him flying into the ragged veil. He arched gracefully, fear written across his face. He reached out to his godson before disappearing never to return again.  
"SIRIUS!" he had yelled, "SIRIUS!"  
Lupine held him back as the curtain fell into place. He waited and waited for his godfather's handsome face to reappear, but he never came.  
"There's nothing you can do, Harry . . . nothing . . . He's gone."  
Gone. Nothing he could do. What good was he if he couldn't even save the people that mattered, the people he loved? Sirius, his parents, Cedric. How many would have to die so that he may live? How many others would lose those they loved to protect him? Sirius had loved him, had been like a father, and his life had become forfeit because of it.  
"SIRIUS! FORGIVE ME, DON"T LEAVE!" _

_

* * *

_  
Leila pulled herself from the dream and inched to his bedside. In the moonlight she could see the pain in his face, the tears leaking from his eyes. The nightmare was obviously one he had revisited several times. Gently she shook him until he jerked upright. Gripping his heart he glanced over at her before pulling away.  
"Shhh it's going to be okay. You just had a nightmare is all. Boy, it wasn't your fault. I saw it, that woman is what killed him . . . . not you. You have to stop blaming yourself."  
Leila watched him shake his head violently. He was adamant in blaming himself, she could see he would not be so easily convinced. Yet as long as he dealt with her presence she knew there was still hope. Time would be needed to heal his wounds, but for now he had to fight. But how could she convince him of that? The feeling of hopelessness had overwhelmed her, and she had been feeling it second hand. There was no time to be coy, she had been sent to heal him, to help him, and in doing so perhaps heal herself.  
"My godfather died before his name was ever cleared. He was a good man . . . a good man. He loved me so much, almost as much as my father I suspect. They were the best of friends. But when he died . . . Sirius went after wormtail alone. He should have just come back for me and let the authorities deal with Pettigrew."  
He slumped back down into his bed, emerald eyes searching her face. Leila didn't let her gaze drift from his, not once. After a moment she slipped in beside him cautiously, allowing her head to fall on his chest. His heart slipped back into a regular rhythm just as her eyelids fluttered closed. There were still many hours before the new day and Leila decided the only way they could defeat his demons were to face them head on . . . together. In her heart she knew that this was the Headmaster's plan all along.  
"He loved you so much that he would give everything to protect you. He wanted you to have a fighting chance in life. Sirius knew how important it was that you live to protect those who love you, those who look to you as their guardian. He wanted to be saved, for you to save them. He **_believed_** that you could save them . . . . do you really want to prove him wrong?"  
Leila burrowed into his side finding comfort in his warmth. After a moment she felt him put an arm around her shoulders. Tonight she had given him the thought to chew on. It crossed her mind before she fell into her deep slumber that she would never again set foot in her home, and as he drew her closer Leila found she didn't care.


End file.
